My Babysitter's a Vampire: New Girl
by PaperPlaneJane
Summary: After staying with her grandma for a week and a half, Dimi comes home to find Sarah sick, and a mysterious new girl in her friends' lives. When the two have to work together, will it be chaos, or friendship?  Collab w/ strangerthingshavhappened.


**Here I am! ^w^ Teehee, I know I'm still in the middle of working on "My Babysitter's a Vampire: Part 2", but while I'm overcoming my horrid writer's block I'm doing a collab with another writer, strangerthingshavhappened. (ht tp:/ /www. fanfiction .net/u/3143806/strangerthingshavhappened)**

**We're both writing the story. In hers, it's usually in her Oc Max's point of view. In mine, it's in the point of view of my Oc Dimitri. If you read both, you get more out of it. :) Plus, we're working a hard on this story, so make sure to review, review, review. We want your opinions. :) Also, if you need a visual aid as to what the Oc's look like, follow this link: ht tp: / /s1080 .photobucket. com/albums/j323/paperplanejane4/**

**Thanks! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel or Oc Max © strangerthingshavhappened. I also do not own a purple and yellow egg that shall one day hatch into a creature with seven legs, three eyes, purple hair, a long green tail, and sharp, venomous teeth. Do you? No? That's weird... because there's on crawling on your shoulder right now.**

**&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>The train ride home from my grandma's was... less than satisfactory. I was tired, for one- and I couldn't get to sleep with all of the racket the train made and how bumpy it was. Not only that, but the ride lasted almost six hours with only two breaks. By the time I got home at 11, I was beat. I greeted my parents after being at my grandma's oceanside cabin for a week and a half, walked up the stairs to my bedroom, and passed out.<p>

Surprisingly, though, I was awake and excited for my first day back at school the next morning (although my mom insisted I stay home for at least first period). I basically woke up at about 6 (as usual for a school day), and got told to go back to sleep for a little while. So, I passed out again, woke up two hours later, showered, got dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a peach-colored tank top with a pair of grey sneakers with a matching bow, and wandered around the house for about a half hour. Deciding I was bored, I watched TV the whole rest of the time, with a big bowl of Honey Nut Cheerio's. Vampires didn't need to eat, of course- but I wasn't giving up my Cheerios.

I left the house around noon, which meant I'd missed homeroom and first period, and there was only about 5 minutes left of second period, but I wasn't complaining. I'd gotten there just in time to wander around the school doing nothing for a little while before all my friends would get out of class. I skipped through the halls since there was no one to catch me (Principal Hicks was out of town on business), and stopped when I came upon my locker. Smiling, I opened it and switched my heavy textbooks around so I wouldn't have to carry anything I didn't need. I was in a lucky mood.

The bell rang suddenly, startling me a bit before I realized what it was. I closed my locker and clicked the purple lock shut before heading in the direction of the hall where my friends and I used to hang before lunch. I rounded the corner with a smile on my face until I noticed that Sarah was sick as a dog.

"Well, someone doesn't look good," I said, putting a hand on Sarah's forehead. "You have a major fever." I noticed a girl with long, carrot-top red hair standing there staring at me. I'd never seen her before, so I turned around when she said, "Um, who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. This girl had an attitude. _This must be Max, _I thought, recalling what Sarah and Rory had told me over the phone. "Dimitri Isabella Moore, but you can call me Dimi. And yourself?" I said in a friendly way, with a touch of sarcasm in my voice. I noticed Rory standing a little behind her, with his silly smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there," I said jokingly. Max stood there, mouth half-open, gawking when I kissed and hugged him. It was a little weird, I had to admit.

"Ugh, get a room," Benny whined. I laughed and rolled my eyes, and then re-noticed Sarah standing there, half-dead. Well, a half-dead undead person. I handed her a tissue. "Has she been like this all day?" I asked. Max nodded, still gaping at Rory. Had she not known that he had a girlfriend?...

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked her slowly. Max nodded again. "Yeah," she said slowly, her gaze still on Rory. "...just haven't eaten in a while."

Suddenly suspicious, I glanced at Rory then at Max, and with a smile faking being nice I asked slowly, "Is there a problem...?" I looked back at Rory, then back to Max, sending her a silent signal that if something was going on it was likely I'd kill her.

Rory anxiously put an arm around my shoulder. "Nope," he said quickly, "Max and I are just buddies, right Max?" Nervous, Max nodded and chuckled sheepishly. Realizing there was probably nothing to be worried about, I turned back to Sarah and sighed. "You seriously need to go home and rest, S." I said. Sarah shook her head slowly before going into a nasty coughing fit. I rolled my eyes. "That's it." I said, marching Sarah out of the school. I threw a quick, "It was nice to meet you, Max!" over my shoulder, trying to be polite even though there was something about her I really didn't like.

* * *

><p><strong>Now follow this link and read: ht tp :  www .fanfiction. net/s/7282431/1/Normal_Life_Yeah_right**

**(You know, If you haven't already. :] )**


End file.
